Elliot Edwards
Elliot Edwards (エリオット・エドワーズ) is a young teenager from Twin Seeds who's favorite hobby is playing basketball. He is one of two Visitors that possesses the Red Ideya of Courage as well as one of the two main deuteragonists in NiGHTS into Dreams, thus allowing him to venture through Nightopia to help NiGHTS defeat Wizeman the Wicked and overcome his own fears during the process. Story Elliot was out playing basketball with his friends and showing off his good moves when a crowd of High School students rushes into their game. They steal the ball from Elliot and make proceed to slam dunk it with ease. They walk away laughing at Elliot, humiliating him in front of his friends and crushing Elliot's hopes of someday being a great basketball player. Later that night, Elliot has a nightmare about the events that happened earlier that day. Only this time, the bullies faces turned dark and into shadows, taunting and laughing at him for being a loser. Elliot flees from the horrible nightmares until he reaches a light at the end of a tunnel. It's warm and welcoming and Elliot feels at ease. Elliot finds NiGHTS trapped in an Ideya Palace and together they head off on a journey to stop Wizeman the Wicked. Later, while trying to save NiGHTS from Wizeman's clutches, Elliot joins forces with a girl he's never met before. Together, they help defeat Wizeman and bring peace back to Nightopia. After waking up, Elliot meets up with his friends for another basketball game but when they arrive at the court, the high school bullies from before have already claimed it. Elliot's friends suggest coming back later but after battling through the darkest of his nightmares, Elliot finds the courage to stand up to the older bullies. The game is almost over and Elliot's team is down one but he doesn't lose hope. Instead, he finds the strength within to power through the older kids' tricks and makes his way up the court, leaving the bullies speechless. Seconds before Elliot reaches the hoop for a throw, the main bully decides to step in and wall him off. Reminiscing about his dreams of flight, Elliot feels himself jumping over the bully and making himself a slam dunk, impressing everyone and winning the game. After being congratulated by his friends, Elliot decides to walk downtown where the 100th anniversary of Twin Seeds was being held. Elliot watches the parade for a moment before walking up to the famous Twin Seeds tower. The sun bounces off a sign for a musical being help and the glare catches Elliot's eye and for a moment he could have sworn he saw NiGHTS' face. He takes it as a sign and decides to take a peek at the Musical taking place inside. Immediately, Elliot recognizes their star singer, Claris Sinclair, from his dreams. Her eyes meet his and instantly they both overwhelmed with memories of their adventures with NiGHTS in Nightopia and how they both defeated Wizeman together. Elliot returns home to his room after a long eventful day. As he lays down to sleep, a familiar purple figure can be seen posing on the spire of the city's famous building. Descriptions The official U.S. Elliot is playing basketball with his classmates. Some of the older kids from school show up and challenge Elliot and his friends to a game. A teammate passes long to Elliot, who is just feet from the net, but the star player on the other team steals the ball. A long pass down the court and a slam dunk to finish the day. Elliot walks back home by himself. Official JP A 15-year old boy who lives in the central square of Twin Seeds. Very intelligent and faultless in all that he does, especially at school. He always tries his hardest and comes out the cool kid. Especially so in his favorite sport of basketball. There are the guys that gain respect amongst and are the objects of everyone's adoration, Elliot is one of them. However, that sort of reputation and admiration can be quickly replaced by another person. He is a well known member of a very cool city group. But it is this very style that finds him involved in an incident. Description That night in his sleep, Elliot’s dreams are a repeat of an incident that happened the same afternoon. Elliot was out as usual enjoying a basketball game with his friends. Then suddenly, a High School student’s group intrudes, stealing their ball with the greatest of ease. The loud slam dunk putting an end to the day and his respect. The ball is thrown into Elliot and the court seems to melt away. Elliot all at once remembers the anger of his humiliation over and over again. But he is playing against someone he can never hope to beat, his pride keeping him from acting awkward. Hiding his shame behind a poker face he stands alone in silence. And then faces the creatures of Nightmare as his dream replays the days entire humiliation. Elliot runs around blindly trying to escape from the horrible fear- when suddenly the world shines, spreading, and he runs into the world of Nightopia. Elliot stands on edge for a while, afraid that his pursuers will return, looking around the area slowly. Then finding NiGHTS, looking at the wonderful shrine and the amazing being he had never seen before. Looking at the Maren trying to smile… Gameplay After you choose one of Elliot's dreams, Splash Garden, Frozen Bell, or Stick Canyon, he'll fall into that selected world. Upon arriving, he'll be attacked by Nightmaren minions who'll take all his Ideya away except the Red Ideya of Courage. You process further in the game by using the Red Ideya to merge with NiGHTS and complete the level. However, if you chose to, you can complete the level without NiGHTS at all, unlike in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams. This opens up possible level exploring that is otherwise not reachable when playing as NiGHTS, such as the elevator on Stick Canyon's tower or the snow train you can ride in Frozen Bell. However, should you stay out too long, an Alarm Egg will be sent out after you, so be careful to avoid it or it'll be Night Over for Elliot. Twin Seeds In Elliot's last dream, he falls down onto a cloud that floats around the Twin Seeds Tower. NiGHTS can be seen flailing for Elliot's attention but if you press any buttons on your controller, it'll trigger Wizeman to send Elliot flying off onto a broken floating piece of asphalt. From here, Elliot jumps off the side into the city light below. Elliot shoots back up with his Red Ideya following him, enabling you to complete the stage as normal. The only difference is that there is no alarm egg and if you run out of time before collecting Elliot's Ideya and freeing NiGHTS, then it is an instant Night Over. Appearances Aside from NiGHTS into Dreams and Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams, Elliot has appeared in NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams as an unlockable character though with no major role to the game. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CD8InZlYs7g Elliot also starred in Archie's NiGHTS into Dreams Comic and he was one of the two protagonists of the NiGHTS story book, NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings, ''http://www.nightsintodreams.com/NiD/violet/NiGHTSSB/1.htm the other being NiGHTS, he is also one of the NiGHTS characters to appear in Game Gag 1P Comic Sega-hen, a Japanese Gag Comic dedicated to SEGA games. Outside of NiGHTS, Elliot has also appeared in Burning Rangers, along with Claris, as a special side quest.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tKvZJXbwuxw&t=1863shttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FxgFXfxSIY4 He also made a cameo appearance in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure DX as a card in the NiGHTS pinball table from Casinopolis and in Sonic Pinball Party on the Frozen Bell and Twin Seeds tables, in Sonic Runners, Elliot was indirectly mentioned in the NiGHTS' notification, being addressed by the name "Brave young boy". Elliot, like Claris, Will and Helen, was also considered to make an appearance as a racer in ''Sonic & All Star Racing Transformed, where he'd drive NiGHTS shapeshifted as the car, http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1837 however a Nightopian was selected to be the driver over him and the other visitors, an Elliot sticker was also planned to appear in the game, but it got disconsidered along with a Claris and other NiGHTS stickers. https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DhSpzvlXUAIhcyO.jpg Gallery Elliot Edwards/Gallery Trivia *In Japan, Elliot is listed as 15 years old. However, in all other regions of the world, he is listed as 14 years old. The reason for the change is unknown. *Elliot shares his name with the human protagonist from the 1981 movie E.T. the Extra Terrestrial, curiously, the movie's director himself, Steven Spielberg, visited SEGA during the game's development and was the first person to play the game outside of the SEGA's team, http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1343 however it not possible to confirm if Spilberg's visit influenced in anything from the game. **However, considering a SEGA Saturn controller became known as "The Spilberg's controller" after Spilberg's visit, it's possible to speculate, https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nights_into_Dreams#Release additionatly, Elliot is one of the few characters from NiGHTS into Dreams who's name is not a play word. *In the beta version of the SEGA Saturn version of NiGHTS into Dreams, Elliot had a jumping soundeffect which got cut and replaced in the final version of the game but was later used in the NiGHTS into Dreams HD remake released for Xbox 360, Ps3 and PC. *In the second shot of Will's opening FMV in Journey of Dreams, a boy who's hair look's just like Elliot's can be seen to the right of the shot, bouncing a ball on his knee. https://nid.fandom.com/wiki/Elliot_Edwards/Gallery?file=JODElliot.png *In 1999, three years after the release of NiGHTS into Dreams, Climax Graphics developed a survival horror game for the Dreamcast called Blue Stinger, which features a spike haired man with blue eyes and blue clothes called Elliot as it's main protagonist, though the protagonist has different haircut, hair color and last name. **Resident Evil 2, another survival horror game but this time, developed and published by Capcom in 1998 for the Playstation and with no ties to SEGA, also had a character called "Elliot Edward". *Elliot's basketball rival, Roger Wilkeah, is similar to Reala, they both look like their rivals but with different clothes and colors, it's very likely that the reason why Reala is an Elliot's boss in NiGHTS into dreams, is because he is representing Roger. *Elliot has a total of five major roles in NiGHTS and non-NiGHTS releated media (NiGHTS into Dreams, Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams, NiGHTS Archie Comics, Game Gag 1P Comic Sega-hen and NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings), making him the visitor who has the most major roles out of all the visitors, Claris comes after him, with a total of four, the Japan exclusive storybook, NiGHTS: Flying Through the Sky Without Wings, was the first and only time where Elliot was featured as a main character, but Claris wasn't. *Elliot appears in six levels from NiGHTS into Dreams, besides his three levels and Twin Seeds, Elliot has also appeared in both Spring Valley and Mystic Forest, making him the visitor who has appeared in the most levels, Soft Museum is the only level from NiGHTS into Dreams that Elliot has never appeared. **If NiGHTS: Journey of Dreams is counted, then Elliot has appeared in eleven levels, appearing in all three of Will's levels, Bellbridge and Crystal Castle. **In fact, Elliot has appeared in Spring Valley more times than Claris herself, having appeared in it one more time than her thanks to the NiGHTS storybook. *It's implied in NiGHTS into Dreams that Elliot is ambidextrous, making him the only visitor to not be right handed. **He uses his left hand to make hand gestures and to hold objects in the cutscenes from NiGHTS into dreams, also, when he is selected in the story mode, he puts his left hand up. **He uses his right hand the most when playing basketball and he appears using it in most of his renders and concept arts, and sometimes, he also uses his right hand to make hand gestures in the cutscenes. *Elliot was voiced by Kazuyuki Hoshino, who was also one of the game's character designer, Kazuyuki designed both Elliot and Claris as well as all of the game's bosses and minor humans, http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1925 outside of NiGHTS, he designed both Amy Rose and Metal Sonic for the Sonic series. **Elliot's singing voice in Dreams, Dreams was perfomed by Cameron Earl Strother. ***Cameron Earl Strother, now as an adult, auditioned to the X Factor New Zealand around early 2010's, he also plays fighting games competitively, more specific, Street Fighters, his best result so far is 5th equal in NZ nationals (Super Street Fighter 4 AE v.2012). http://www.nightsintodreams.com/?p=1895 * In the Archie Comics, Elliot has a Sonic and an Akira Yuki poster in his room. * Besides Basketball, Elliot also appears to like skateboard, considering it's possible to spot a skateboard in his room during his opening cutscene and he is seen using it in the Archie Comics. * Danny from Sonic X looks similar to one of Elliot's friends, curiously, Danny also happens to like basketball. See also * Claris Sinclair * William "Will" Taylor * Helen Cartwright * Roger Wilkeah References Category:Characters Category:Nights into Dreams Characters